Jeu de Rôle
by AkumanoKoe
Summary: L'amour porte un masque. Il lui arrive parfois de danser sur les planches du théâtre et de se cacher derrière d'illustres figures pour doucement éclore. Ils ont un jeu. Un jeu d'amour, un jeu de rôle, un jeu qui les excuse de s'aimer si fort. Un jeu qui leur permet de se cacher derrière ses masques. Derrière les masques de Salieri et Mozart.


**Jeu de rôle**

L'amour nous fait faire bien des choses. Il le savait. Et c'est avec cette certitude qu'il l'attendait ce soir là, ce soir encore, comme tout les soirs. Appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il était près. Depuis déjà une heure. Ses longs cheveux ébènes étaient enfermés en queue de cheval comme à son habitude, ses yeux cernés de noirs, et son col, remonté jusqu'au haut de sa gorge, ne laissait aucun accès au vent froid de la nuit. Il attendait. Comment, et surtout depuis quand, en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il ferma lentement ses yeux, respirant calmement. Cela faisait-il longtemps ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait oublié, ou du moins, il voulait oublier. Ses yeux chocolats ne s'ouvrirent de nouveau que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit énergiquement, laissant entrer celui qu'il attendait. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, fidèle à ce qu'il était, ou plutôt ce qu'il devrait être.

-Pardonnez mon retard...

L'homme se retourna, lentement, dévisageant son vis à vis, avec ce même air hautain, ce même regard glacial... Il détailla un instant le perturbateur. Il était visiblement essoufflé, ses cheveux indomptables encore plus ébouriffés qu'a l'accoutumée, sa redingote enfilée à la va-vite sur une chemise presque de moitié ouverte... L'invité sourit, habitué. Ses cheveux désordonnés se balancèrent au grès du vent, et il s'avança vers la fenêtre, tout près de son hôte. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse, de sa grâce et de sa virtuosité légendaire, jusqu'à son bas ventre. C'était comme ça. Chaque soir. Depuis longtemps. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit même aucun geste pour toucher le nouvel arrivant. Il le regarda faire, simplement. L'autre finit par s'impatienter, et d'un ton doux et sensuel finit par susurrer près de son oreille...

-He bien mon ami... Vous ne semblez guère d'humeur joueuse... Je vais arrangez ça...

-Assez de cela, Mozart.

-Au point ou nous en sommes... ne devrions nous pas nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs... _Antonio _?

L'accent fut trop Italien au goût du ténébreux, et il du se concentrer pour ne pas se défère de sa prison de glace. Les mains du blond descendirent plus bas encore, faisant défaillir le compositeur... Lentement mais sûrement, il fit disparaître peu a peu ses vêtements, glissant avec convoitise ses doigts sous l'épaisse chemise. Deux mains fortes vinrent saisir ses avant bras, le poussant sans plus de pré-avis sur le lit, l'allongeant sous lui. Toujours d'apparence impassible, le blond pu tout de même reconnaître avec plaisir une ardente lueur de désir aux fond de ses yeux. Il luttait, luttait contre lui même. Il ne devait pas flancher maintenant. Il le repoussa, se mettant a califourchon au dessus de lui.

-Vous êtes bien entreprenant ce soir, Mozart...

-C'est parce que je te désir tellement...

-Vous...

-Hein...?

Il leva ses yeux mordoré vers ceux chocolat de son Salieri personnel, légèrement perdu. Celui ci le regardait sévèrement. S'était-il laissait aller ? Avait-il faillit dans son comportement ?

-Je refuse que vous me tutoyez Mozart.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça...

-Reprenez vous.

Il eut un léger rire cristallin, puis il dégagea d'un coup vif le col un peu trop fermé du compositeur, se baissant lentement pour venir embrasser son cou, respirant a grande bouffée d'air l'odeur bien trop fruitée et sucrée pour un homme aussi froid et sérieux. Il s'enivra de cette senteur, perdant peu à peu pied, s'éloignant lentement de ce théâtre idyllique. Écartant un peu plus les pans de sa chemise, il vint embrasser et lécher le haut de son torse. L'autre soupire lentement, savourant cette façon si particulière que son amant avait de faire. Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était dans les normes. Tout était toujours spécial, différent... enivrant...

Ses mains décrochèrent son pantalon, mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de le dévêtir totalement, l'homme qui était auparavant en dessous le renversa brusquement contre le matelas, pesant tout son corps contre le siens. Il lui arracha sa veste, et bientôt sa chemise, dévorant son cou. Il aurait voulu être dominateur, violent comme il aurait du l'être... Mais sa façon de faire était bien trop douce, bien trop timide pour que ce soit crédible... Et le blond n'en fut que plus troublé... C'était si proche... Si proche de la réalité. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, la refermant sur un téton qu'il suçota timidement...

-Huum... Fl...

Une main s'écrasa brutalement sur ses lèvres, et il réalisa son erreur. Il ferma brusquement les yeux tandis que le brun continuait sa torture... Bientôt il se retrouva nu, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il décida d'inverser les rôles. Il fit tomber le compositeur a ses côté, grimpant sur lui alors qu'il fit outrageusement frotter leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Un gémissement grave et sensuel s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Salieri, faisant vriller tout les sens du prodige. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, avidement, et il se redressa rapidement pour venir retirer les derniers vêtements de l'homme en dessous de lui, l'observant, nu.. Sans costume.. Sans plus aucun artifice pour cacher leurs envies, leurs sentiments... _Leur vérité._ Il l'observa longtemps, se mordant les lèvres d'envie tandis qu'encore une fois son corps se baissa contre le siens. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son cou, sa gorge, son menton, sa joue... mais pas ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pourtant il en avait envie, tellement envie... Il se mit a regretter ce marché... cette mascarade ridicule, qui l'empêcher de lui faire l'amour... à _lui_... Sa main vint caresser son membre dressé, lentement au début, puis de façon de plus en plus rythmée, et passionner, pressant un peu plus contre son gland a chaque mouvement plus ample et expert.

-Hhaa... nhh..

Il observa cet homme... Ses cheveux bruns dérangés, ses yeux fermés et cet air concentré sur le visage... Il était magnifique... Avec tendresse il vint embrasser le grain de beauté sur sa joue, tandis que lentement, très lentement, ses doigts dérivèrent plus bas, vers son intimité. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait... Lui faire l'amour... à lui... Le faire crier de plaisir, tellement qu'il en oublierait son rôle et qu'il finirait par hurler sous la puissance de l'orgasme... « Mik...

-Mikele ! Qu'est ce que tu fout bordel ?!

Le natif de Cerignola sursauta, sortant totalement de sa torpeur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tandis que son français préféré se redressa rageusement, le poussant pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Progressivement, il prit conscience de la situation mais ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son ami était sorti de son rôle comme ça. Il le dévisagea, et ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui parler mais...

-Mikele tu comptais faire quoi exactement ?!

-Ben, faire l'amour, Florent tu veux dire quoi en vérité ?

-En vérité ?! En vérité c'est que Mozart n'est pas censé dominer Salieri, voilà c'est tout ! Salieri en dessous non mais ou on a vu ça ?

-Quoi ?! Qui a dit que Salieri aimait pas se faire...

-C'est comme ça !

Flo se redressa, attrapant un boxer. Il avait plus l'air paniqué que fâché en réalité. Mikele se laissa retomber sur le lit, soupirant, totalement désespéré. Alors même avec ce « contrat » il n'avait pas le droit de faire l'amour à Florent ? C'en devenait une véritable torture ! Quand est ce que tout cela avait commencer ? Ah oui. Dans les loges, après un spectacle, et surtout après une dispute virulente entre les deux chanteurs, et qui avait finit dans un baiser plus que consentant de la part de Florent, et il avait fallu assumer après. Assumer ? Non... « assumer » ce n'est pas le bon mot pour ça... Il rit amèrement à cette pensée. C'était une idée de Mikele à la base. Évidemment, vu l'excentricité de la chose, ça aurait été étonnant que ça vienne de Florent. Mikelangelo, donc, avait proposer, en vue de la réticence de son français a débuter une relation quelconque avec lui, de coucher ensemble aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, mais tout ça dans la peau des illustres Salieri et Mozart. Ça avait très bien marché jusqu'à maintenant, après tout, ils ne faisaient que... réécrire l'histoire à leur façon. Les deux compositeurs devaient certainement se retourner dans leur tombe ! L'italien eut un petit rire amusé en imaginant Wolfgang et Antonio scandalisés, puis retomba brutalement sur terre lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette de Florent finir de se rhabiller. Il se redressa et vint jusqu'à lui, l'enlaçant doucement par derrière...

-Flow, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave Mikele. Je vais rentrer d'accord

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça quand même !

-Mikele on a dit qu'on en parlait pas en dehors de nos rôles !

Mikele resta bouche bée, observant son amant qui s'était reculé de ses bras pour lui faire face... Alors il n'y avait absolument rien en dehors de ce stupide jeu de rôle ? C'était ridicule. Mikele s'assit sur le lit, baissant la tête un instant pour se recentrer, puis l'observa de nouveau, le regard plus sévère cette fois.

-Flo j'en ai marre maintenant. C'est plus drôle, ou plutôt ça ne l'a jamais été, mais maintenant c'est pire, maintenant je veux qu'on arrête ce petit jeu. J'avais espère que ça nous mène quelque part cette histoire, que je puisse me rapprocher de toi mais ça ne fait que m'éloigner un peu plus chaque jours. Alors maintenant, soit on arrête définitivement ce semblant de relation, soit on assume totalement !

Florent se retourna vers lui, troublé par ses paroles. Il était coincé, et il devait maintenant affronter la vérité. La vérité de ses sentiments pour l'Italien, et leurs réciprocité. Arrêter de se voiler la face derrière un rôle, un masque qui s'effritait petit à petit à chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient l'amour. Il se trouvait que le français était de toute façon un piètre Salieri au lit, puisqu'il n'était pas capable de garder une certaine froideur ou ne serait-ce qu'un langage approprié au personnage. Mais c'était très loin de déplaire à Mikele, bien au contraire, lui se réjouissait chaque jour de voir son Florent perdre petit à petit son contrôle, et devenir de plus en plus vrai dans ses gestes. Mais maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus de jouer. Le brun se mordit les lèvres, visiblement en proie a de sombres pensées, livré en pâture à ses doutes et ses troubles. Etait-il prêt pour assumer une relation ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il aurait certainement répondu non, non, pas de ce type là, pas avec un homme, pas comme ça. Et pourtant. Pourtant l'amour nous prend et ne nous demande pas notre avis. Elle nous cueille comme ça, un beau matin, et parfois nous ne nous en rendons même pas compte. On se sent juste bizarre, on se rend compte que cette personne est différente. Et finalement. Finalement on se rend compte que l'amour est là, caché derrière nous depuis le début, mais quel début ? Y en avait il vraiment un ? Le fait été là, l'amour avait prit Florent en otage depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Mais Mikele était un homme. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouver à redire, parce qu'il avait bien comprit que Mikele aussi n'était pas indifférent à lui. Alors qu'est ce qui l'empêcher de l'aimer complètement ? De l'aimer sans se donner un rôle ? Le sexe ? Seulement le sexe ? Pourtant, quand « Salieri » prenait « Mozart », ces soirs là, quand il le faisait hurler de plaisir, il n'en avait que faire de son sexe... Il lui faisait l'amour, comme il aurait pu le faire avec n'importe qu'elle femme, n'importe qu'elle personne. Non... Non pas n'importe qui en fait. Alors c'était ça ? C'était ses propres sentiments qui l'effrayait ? Il était lâche... Lâche de chercher toujours une excuse à ses maux, à ses travers. Il releva un instant la tête, honteux. Et le regard plein d'espoir qu'il rencontra le fit flancher. Il n'était pas digne de lui.

-J'y vais Mikele.

-Florent, je t'en pris ne t'enfuis pas...

-A demain.

Et il part. La porte claque et résonne dans la pièce comme dans la tête de Mikele. Et tout devient vide... tellement vide. Tellement seul. Il du se retenir pour ne pas tomber, serrant dans ses mains tremblantes les draps encore chauds sur lesquels était couché son homme... Qu'avait il fait ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il trouble ce fragile équilibre, qu'il détruise le peu de relation qu'ils avaient créer... ? Évidemment, si ça avait été qu'une simple envie de domination, il se serait débrouiller pour que « Salieri » se laisse faire... Mais il ne voulait plus Salieri. Il ne voulait plus de cette mascarade. Il voulait du vrai, du réel... Il voulait Florent. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, a peine. Un battement de cils, et son corps rejoint les draps. Alors c'est finit. Il venait de marquer la fin d'une histoire qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de marquer au présent ? Il venait de gâcher toutes ses chances, la seule chose que Florent avait bien voulu lui donner. Alors quoi ? Aurait il fallut qu'il continue ce petit jeu ? En reniant ses sentiments, ses véritables envies ? C'était tellement souffrir pour si peu de bonheur... Non, jamais il n'aurait pu supporter ce théâtre. Il voulait de la franchise, des sentiments. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir... Pourtant... Les draps refroidissent si vite...

Une heure ? Deux heures peut être. Toute une nuit. Mikele ne pouvait plus compter le nombres d'heures qu'il avait passé à attendre. A juste penser. Ou à s'enfuir de ce monde incroyablement vide sans Florent. Il part plus loin, loin dans ses souvenirs ou il l'avait encore dans ses bras. Mais même sa mémoire est terne. Un film en noir et blanc. Un film dénué de couleurs... Ce film n'avait pas sa couleur de peau, celle de ses yeux, de ses cheveux... Il n'avait pas l'odeur de sa peau, il n'avait pas le son de sa voix. L'interprète de Mozart -il rit faiblement a cette pensée... il savait si bien le faire maintenant... interpréter Mozart. Il savait même interpréter Mozart entrain de s'envoyer en l'air- se redressa lentement, remarquant avec consternation qu'il était encore nu. Et qu'il était prêt de minuit. Il rejoignit la terre ferme pendant qu'il se levait, attrapant un boxer qu'il enfila rapidement, mécaniquement. C'est d'un pas lent et sans aucune motivation qu'il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il pleut dehors.

-Comme dans mon cœur.

Il rit de lui. Que c'était poétique. Alors il allait se ranger dans le camps de ces artistes qui ne tirent de beauté que dans le malheur et la mélancolie ? Non. Lui il voulait l'amour, il voulait le bonheur. Il voulait pouvoir tirer son art et son inspiration de la joie de vivre. Il avait eu assez de combat durant toute sa vie. Mais l'amour ne regarde pas le passé. Et il frappe aveuglément, plu cruel que jamais. Il frappe fort et... bruyamment ?

-Mikelangelo... Tu comptes m'ouvrir un jour ?

Il se fige. Florent. C'était Florent. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait cette fois douce, basse... Il couru vers la porte qu'il ouvrit sans se poser la question une seule seconde, observant sans le croire l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, complètement trempé et dégoulinant sur le pallier. Un long silence s'immisça entre eux, Florent baissant les yeux dans l'espoir d'échapper à ceux de son Italien. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

-Je... J'ai sonné à la porte... Mais tu ne répondais pas alors je me suis dis... Que je pouvais rentrer, enfin... Au moins... pour... Pour te parler un peu...

Un sourire l'accueillit avec amour, et Mikele se dirigea vers l'armoire pour y prendre une serviette qu'il lui tendit. Peut être était-ce une nouvelle chance, n nouveau départ... Il pourrait sûrement rattraper son erreur, et reprendre là ou ils en étaient avant. Recommencer, tant pis pour ses sentiments. Il préférait ça que de le perdre définitivement.

-Flo tu es complètement trempé, qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ?

-Mikele assis toi s'il te plaît... Il faut qu'on parle...

Qu'ils parlent... Mikele se fige un moment, apeuré, inquiet de ce ton certain. Peut être était-ce vraiment la fin alors. Bon. Il inspira longuement, prenant place sur le fauteuil face au lit, observant Florent se déshabiller, retirer ses chaussures et chaussettes trempées, ainsi que son pantalon et son t-shirt, restant simplement en boxer. Il se dirigea vers la corbeille à linge pour y mettre les linges trempés, ne voulant pas salir un peu plus la pièce. Si Mikele ne le connaissait pas aussi bien il aurait pensé que Flo était entrain de faire ces gestes au ralentis pour retarder le plus possible la discussion qui allait suivre. Mais ce devait être certainement son imagination. En tout cas il l'espérait de toutes ses forces, car cela n'indiquait rien de bon pour le reste si c'était le cas. Pourtant le moment arriva. Et plus vite que prévu. Flo se posta devant lui, une serviette autour des épaules et entrain de faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Alors... Alors voilà. Quand je suis sortis toute à l'heure j'ai... Je suis pas rentrer chez moi, tu vois ? Je... J'ai errer dans la ville j'ai pas pu m'arrêter de penser, ni de marcher. De penser à toi, à... à nous...

Mikele releva brusquement le regard, qu'il avait focaliser sur un point imaginaire pour ne pas être déconcentré par la vue d'un Florent tourmenté et a moitié nu dans la pièce. « Nous »... Cette référence à eux lui faisait voir des étoiles... Il ne le lâcha plus du regard, et cette petite lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux de Florent lui semblait moins inquiétante...

-Je... Après il a commencé à pleuvoir et... Et même là je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter de réfléchir alors... J'ai réfléchis. Alors je suis pas rentré et...Et alors c'est pour ça que je suis trempé... Et après j'ai compris ce que je voulais et là je suis rentré, mais pas chez moi, et là je suis devant toi et... et je dis ça mais ça sert à rien alors... Alors voilà... En vérité ce que je veux te dire c'est... Je veux qu'on arrête là notre histoire Mikele... Non ! Non non non ! Mikele ne me regarde pas comme ça et écoute moi, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je veux qu'on arrête ce...Ce jeu de rôle stupide qu'on... Je veux que... Bon sang Mikele, je veux t'aimer... Toi.

Une minute plus tard, Florent Mothe fut propulsé contre le matelas, et sauvagement embrassé par Mikelangelo Loconte ici présent. Mikele n'avait pas pu croire tout de suite ce qu'il avait entendu, il l'avait regarder un instant, d'abord sans aucune réaction, puis il s'était levé, au bord des larmes, pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour, et toute la passion dont il était capable pour lui. Le français n'avait pas tout de suite réagit, trop bouleversé par ce brusque changement d'état, mais ne s'en était pas plein, au contraire. Une fois allongé sur le lit, sous lui, il le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, enlaçant ce corps pour la énièmes fois, pour la première fois. Pour _leur_ première fois. Les mains se découvrent, pour de vrai cette fois ci. Mikele ne pu détacher son regard une seule seconde du visage de son Français lorsque le baiser prit fin. Ses mains passèrent de nouveau sur ces points qu'il savait si sensibles, admirant chacune des expressions cette fois non retenues de Florent.

-Florent... Si tu savais combien j'ai espéré ce moment... J'ai eu peur que tu mettes fin à notre relation...

-Je n'aurais pas pu... Mikele... Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a retenu tout ce temps... Mais je vais me rattraper...

Un sourire provocant de sa part, et le message était passé. Cela promettait une très très belle soirée, et un futur des plus merveilleux à ses coté. Mais pour cette fois... Il comptait bien rattraper toutes ces fois ou Salieri avait posséder son corps ! Il se pencha doucement sur le corps de son beau brun, effleurant de ses doigts les tétons déjà durcis de leurs premières caresses. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, à cet endroit précis qui le rendait totalement fou, il le savait... Près de l'oreille, juste en dessous, entre la mâchoire et le cou. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un long et beau gémissement des plus passifs et délicieux s'échappa des lèvres de Flow.

-Ce soir... C'est moi qui vais t'aimer mon amour... Ti amo, di tutto mi cuore... Florent...

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre, visiblement, Flo était très réceptif a cette nouvelle façon de faire. Mikele laissa ses mains caresser son corps, descendant toujours plus bas, accompagnées par celles de son amour qui jouait lascivement avec l'élastique de son boxer. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'excitation ne se manifeste de nouveau, et de façon bien plus... remarquable. Des lèvres taquines vinrent embrasser la clavicule, puis l'épaule de Mikele, la mordant ensuite légèrement... Il eut un doux sourire, apparemment, Flo n'avait pas bien comprit qui menait la danse ce soir... Le saisissant par les jambes, il les lui écarta pour se mettre entre elles, collant son bassin au sien. Leurs sexes se frottèrent lentement l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir de concert.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Florent...

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du français, passif, impuissant face à cette toute nouvelle domination qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier et attendre, sans pouvoir se contrôler, ni se reprendre... Il aurait du être effrayé par ce brusque renversement des rôles, mais non. Non, il ne l'était pas... Il en était même heureux, satisfait... Excité. Il susurra des doux mots mêlés d'amour et d'érotisme à son oreille, tandis que son homme se lovait toujours un peu plus entre ses jambes, frottant son érection contre la sienne, avec envie. Les boxers furent rapidement retirés, ou en tout cas, celui de Florent fut retirer sans aucune difficulté. Mais ce n'est qu'a force de patience, de torture et de ruse que le brun parvint finalement à arracher -c'était le bon terme- le sous vêtements de son maudit italien. En effet, l'appétit de celui ci semblait assez féroce pour qu'il ne laisse aucun répit à sa proie, le plaquant contre le matelas avec force et autorité lorsqu'il se redressait pour le déshabiller ou tentait une rebellions... Ce soir, il voulait le posséder. Pas uniquement pour marquer définitivement la fin de Salieri et Mozart (Paix à leurs âmes, ils arrêteraient de tourner dans leurs tombes), ni même pour affirmer sa virilité face à Florent qui n'avait encore jamais été soumis à lui, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour prouver sa dominance... Non. C'était bien plus puissant, bien plus profond et nécessaire qu'un simple besoin de domination. C'était une envie profonde de Florent, une envie de le sentir, de le faire sien, de le posséder. Un besoin vital de lui faire l'amour. Avec douceur, il découvrit calmement le corps de son amour. Encore une fois. Redécouvrant ses formes, ses points faibles, ses caractéristiques... Il se redressa un moment, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, admirant le français dans sa plus complète nudité. Magnifique, fut le seul et unique mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Sa main sembla suivre son regard, partant de ses lèvres avec les quelles il joua un instant, pour venir ensuite suivre les courbes de sa gorge... Sa clavicule, ses pectoraux, rencontrant volontairement un téton brun, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, frissonnant lui même de ce geste. Ses yeux consumaient son corps et les doux gémissements de Florent ne faisaient que l'encourager. Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il descendit plus bas encore, reconnaissant son ventre, son nombril, le caressant longuement... Avant d'attendre cet endroit qui le rendait totalement fou... Le bas du ventre de Florent était un appel a la luxure pure et simple. Ses hanches et ses aines formaient un parfait chemin, indiquant honteusement la route à prendre... Et ces quelques poils qui ornaient son bas ventre ne le rendait que plus indécent... Les doigts de Mikele rencontrèrent ses doux poils bruns, continuant sa route dans ceux plus épais de son pubis... Un frisson parcouru les deux hommes... Déjà Mikele pouvait sentir contre sa paume le membre chaud de son homme palpiter.

-Mikele...

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu ne te doutes pas Florent, à quel point tu es beau...

Ce compliment était si spontané, si sincère dans la bouche de son italien que Florent n'eut pas le courage de le contredit, pourtant peu assuré sur ses propres atouts. Ce n'est qu'a présent qu'il se rencontre qu'il est resté immobile, subjugué par les mouvements lents et doux de son amour. Ses mains viennent dans son dos, redessinant et massant parfois les muscles dorsaux. Les yeux de Mikele se ferment sous cette douceur et cette sensualité, et laissent les mains de son homme descendre plus bas. Sa main s'active sur son sexe, saisissant fermement le membre chaud dans sa main, imprimant un premier mouvement de vas et viens tandis qu'il sent le corps de Florent s'arquer légèrement sous la surprise, la douceur laissant soudainement place a une vigueur et une passion nouvelle, qui était loin de leur déplaire. Les mains s'activent, elles caressent, avides, désireuses. Rapidement la main de Florent vient capturer le membre dressé de son latin, alors que ce dernier viens caresser de deux doigts l'entrée encore inviolée du français, qui semble troublé par ces nouvelles sensations. Ce n'est pas désagréable. C'est étrange. Les yeux de Florent restèrent fermés un moment, gémissant longuement sous ses mouvements.

-Mikele...Haa...

-Hhmm...?

Il ne l'écoute pas.. Il ne l'écoute plus. Ses mains caressent à l'avant et à l'arrière de son homme, rivant son regard sur le visage ou sur le sexe de son homme entre sa main. Il relève ses yeux sur les siens, mais ce qu'il y vit ne pu retenir ses actes... Cette lueur de désir, de luxure... Ce plaisir insoutenable, cette vulnérabilité... Ses doigts se pressèrent un peu plus contre son antre, tandis que Florent se tendait légèrement.

-Aah... Mikele le... Hhmm... lubrifiant...

-Le.. !

L'Italien tourna la tête vers la table de chevet. Trop loin... Ramenant ses doigts à sa bouche, il les lécha consciencieusement, tout en ne lâchant pas du regard son amant, totalement abasourdis par son acte. Il ne pouvait être plus fier de l'effet qu'il faisait à son français... Alors lentement, il les fit entrer dans sa bouche tandis qu'il les léchait sensuellement, les faisant parfois aller et venir entre ses propres lèvres... Florent était rouge vif, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, les yeux rivés sur cette sensualité déconcertante... Lorsque Mikele eut finit de le torturer mentalement, il retira un a un les doigts de ses lèvres, souriant avec tout le charme qu'il pouvait avoir, avant de déposer ses doigts humides contre les lèvres de son brun... Florent comprit tout de suite, et ne fut que plus excité par ce comportement... Un a un il accueillit les doigts de Mikele entre ses lèvres, les suçant avec plus de maladresse. La salive de Mikele se mélangea à la sienne, tandis que ses doigts bougeait doucement entre ses lèvres, mimant l'acte futur. Un long soupire échappa au blond, frissonnant en sentant la langue chaude et sensuelle de son Salieri moderne s'enrouler et taquiner ses phalanges, parfois lentement, d'autre fois de façon plus prononcée... Un instant plus tard, le Mozart des temps moderne retira ses doigts et les ramena vers l'intimité de son homme. D'un doux mouvement, fluide, il entama une lente progression, entrant lentement en lui. Bien qu'il fut un peu surpris face à cette intrusion, Florent ne se contracta pas, respirant calmement et détendant ses chairs. Aucune douleur, si ce n'est qu'un peu de gêne. Il aurait peut être été anxieux, si Mikele n'était pas aussi sensuel, certain de ses gestes. Cette assurance et cette envie dans son regard le réconfortait, et l'aidait à se détendre. Les lèvres de Mikele se posèrent sur les siennes, dans un bref mais tendre baiser, comme en une demande silencieuse. Il resta immobile,et Florent pouvait sentir au fond de lui le doigt de Mikele bouger lentement, avant qu'un second ne l'y rejoigne. Cette fois il se crispa, serrant les dents sous la douleur cette fois ci bien présente. Mais c'était tellement peu... Tellement peu face à cette délicieuse brûlure qui se rependait dans ses reins, son ventre et son sexe. La seconde main de l'italien vint caresser son pubis, descendant lentement avant de saisir le sexe tendu, le massant avec force mais délicatesse, espérant aider à ce que la douleur disparaisse.

-Je suis tellement désolé Florent... Si je te fais mal... Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi et... et si je le fais pas comme ça je...

-Je... Je comprends Mikele... nhh... Ne t'en fais pas...

Il lui sourit un instant, les joues légèrement rougie par la situation. C'était tellement étrange... Tellement bon de prononcer le nom de l'autre, de s'aimer sans prétexte, sans excuse, de s'aimer seulement. Cette pensée réchauffa le coeur et le corps des deux chanteurs, alimentant un peu plus leur envie. Lorsqu'il sentit que Florent se détendait, le latin fit bouger ses doigts, un frisson dévalant sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il perçu du même coup les gémissements de plaisir et la chaleur délirante se contracter autour de ses phalange. Le corps du beau brun se tendait, et se détendait au rythme lent du doigté de son homme, sa cage thoracique se remplissant d'air a chaque nouvelle intrusion. La friction devenait de plus en plus agréable, délicieuse, insoutenable... Ses hanches se mirent à bouger, recherchant d'avantage de contact, que Mikele lui offrit avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

-C'est agréable...?

Il voulait l'entendre lui dire, de sa voix saccadée et emplie d'envie incontrôlée. Entendre son Flo hurler son nom lorsqu'il viendrait. Le voir se tordre de délice, torturé sous ses coups de reins, ils voulait le sentir se contracter... Toutes ces images lui faisaient tourner la tête... Florent était si vulnérable à ce moment là, les jambes écartées, perdu dans ces sensations inédites qu'il lui infligeait, lui, Mikelangelo Loconte... Sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté et d'excitation, accentuant encore une fois le mouvement de ses doigts en lui, enfonçant un peu plus ses phalanges. C'était tellement chaud...

-Ne... Mmh...Me fais pas dire des choses pareilles...!

Il revint sur terre lorsque cette voix irrésistible s'éleva faiblement, timidement... Encore retenu par quelques principes, quelques fiertés. Flo tentait en vain de garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation... Mais comment le pouvait-il ? Avec ce latin entre ses jambes, prêt à le faire sien toute la nuit, sa main glissant entre ses jambes, consumant peu à peu son corps, et son corps lui répondant de cette façon si honteuse et pourtant si naturelle ? Malgré tout il aimait, il n'attendait que ça, lui appartenir, en venant même à s'impatienter, à bouger ses hanches dans un geste instinctif et désespéré, suppliant, réclamant, implorant de son corps celui de son Mikele... Mikele lui sourit, de cette façon si particulière, entre la tendresse, l'amour et la provocation... Son corps se pencha, et il lapa ses lèvres, les taquinant du bout de sa langue, buvant sans retenue les soupirs et gémissements de son français. Sa main se fit progressivement plus rapide, plus puissante, et un troisième et dernier doigts vint achever sa préparation, effleurant volontairement sa prostate. Le corps de Florent s'arqua violemment sous le plaisir électrique, amené au bord du gouffre, à l'extrême limite entre l'envie de continuer et celle d'en finir... Mikele ne put attendre plus longtemps. Retirant ses doigts rapidement, il attrapa un coussin qu'il glissa sous les hanches de son homme, le surélevant légèrement. Il lui écarta les jambes, se glissant entre. Tout deux frissonnèrent d'anticipation, leurs regards se croisant dans un doux aveu. Ils restèrent là un moment, à se regarder, à se reconnaître... Les doigts de Mikele caressèrent la peau tressaillante, comme pour se rendre compte, être certain que Flo était bien là, lui même entre ses bras, dans toute sa personne, son caractère, son humour, sa sensibilité, ses cotés viriles comme ses cotés faibles, ses points forts comme ses défauts, son sourire, sa voix, ses gémissements, son comportement, ses regards... Lui, tout simplement lui. Et non plus Antonio Salieri. Le français fit de même, mais avec ses yeux, redécouvrant dans une excitation nouvelle son Mikele, son beau Mikele, là, aussi près de lui... Il lui sourit doucement, mais il ne dit rien. Avec ce regard, et un de ces silences qui criaient des « Je t'aime » à pleins poumons...

-Moi aussi Florent...

Il entra en lui. Malgré la légère douleur, Flo parvint à se détendre très rapidement, respirant profondément dans le but de faire passer les choses. Mikele, lui, n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon... Ses yeux étaient fermés, chacun de ses muscles tendus, à vif, comme si la chaleur de Florent le consumait totalement, lui brûler le corps en entier, le cœur et l'âme avec. Il dut respirer en même temps que Florent, lentement et profondément pour se détendre avec lui... Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité... Dans ce même état de rêverie qu'il retrouvait habituellement avec l'art, perdu dans ce monde merveilleux que constituait son Florent. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Flo était là, l'entourant, le serrant contre lui, l'accueillant dans son plus intime « lui ». Se penchant pour l'embrasser avec une douceur enivrante, Flo soupira contre ses lèvres tandis que peu à peu il se faisait à sa présence, qui n'était pas a négliger !

-Florent...

Sa voix fit frissonner le plus jeune, cette voix troublée, presque au bord des larmes, chargée de cette émotion si particulière entre la joie et l'émotion... Il passa sa main dans le cou de son bel italien, tandis qu'il le fit se courber pour venir contre lui, le serrant contre son torse, contre son cœur. Il gémit légèrement, réagissant en sentant le sexe de son homme bouger en lui dans le changement de position. Mikele lâcha un soupire également, et sans attendre, il s'enfonça encore une fois... Tellement doucement, avec tellement d'attention que Flo se sentit défaillir... Il ferma les yeux, ressentant simplement...

-Florent... Florent... Mon Florent... Hhmm...

En entendant cette voix emplie de larmes d'émotion et de bonheur le beau brun se cru également proche des pleurs, sa respiration entre-coupée de ses sanglots et de ses mouvements de plus en plus élancés en lui. Il s'accrocha d'avantages en lui, soupirant des « Mikele » emplie d'amour et de significations, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et dans son dos. Mikele se redressa soudainement, lentement, le dominant de sa hauteur et de sa force, ne le lâchant pas du regard, il entama une série de poussées bien plus profondes et bien plus fortes, ses joues rougies et ses yeux humides... Le corps de Flo s'arqua sous les mouvements, et de longs gémissements s'enfuirent de sa gorge, tandis que le plaisir grimpait progressivement, la passion avec. Les poignets ornés de bracelets et de foulards colorés vinrent s'appuyer contre ses cuisses, tandis que ses mains saisissaient ses hanches pour le positionner correctement... Et il se mit a sourire bêtement, observant ses poignets et ses mains viriles et douces empoigner avec force ses hanches, dans un geste volontaire et autoritaire, comme une marque profonde d'appartenance... Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ces mains latines... Un coup plus profonds l'obligea a quitter ses pensées, lui soutirant un gémissement plus prononcé. Il pouvait sentir chacun des tressautement de ce membre puissant contre ses chairs, chacun de ses mouvements... Et ce corps... Ce corps devant lui lui faisait tourner la tête... Le visage de Mikele était obstinément fixé sur lui, se rejetant parfois en arrière lorsque le plaisir devenait trop ravageur, les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras tendus, forts, son torse se gonflant et se vidant si frénétiquement d'air, et avec ce léger voile de sueur.. son ventre et son abdomen se contractant dans ses allées et venues... et plus bas encore...

Là il n'osa regarder, rougissant d'avantage en imaginant la virilité de Mikele se fondre en lui, dans une image des plus outrageante de cette magnifique débauche. Les mouvements se firent plus violents, plus rapides, et bientôt la pièce fut emplie de leurs soupires et cris de délices. Mikele avait pourtant tenter de faire durer le plaisir, mais il n'avait qu'a poser le regard sur ce corps offert pour que toutes ses bonnes volontés soient brisées en un seul battement de cil. Tout bascula en un fraction de seconde, lorsque le corps de Florent se contracta autour de lui, et qu'un hurlement d'extase osa franchir les lèvres du brun, comme ça, sans prévenir...

-F...Flo...

-Mikele... là... Je t'en pris... encore...

Surpris, il mit quelques secondes à analyser cette réaction et cette demande, et il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il senti les muscles intimes et brûlants de son amant se contracter, et une petite proéminence frotter et presser délicieusement contre son gland érigé. Bandant ses muscles, il s'enfonça d'avantage en lui en faisant attention à ce que son sexe frotte outrageusement contre cette petite boule de nerfs sensible. C'est avec la plus grande des fierté qu'il vit son amour se tortiller désespérément sous lui, lacérant les draps entre ses doigts, étouffant en vain sa voix plus que divine, ses hanches cherchant instinctivement et contre toute morale un contact plus fougueux, plus profond... Ses mains agrippèrent la taille du brun, et sans plus attendre il s'élança plus fort, plus vite en lui, cédant à ses envies les plus primitives, et en même temps les plus naturelles et les plus belles du monde : celle de s'unir a la personne aimée. Ils se laissèrent aller à la volupté, emportés tout deux dans un courant tourmenté, mu par le plaisir, par cette envie vitale. Ils dansèrent un moment avec cette même passion dévastatrice, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Florent ne se posent sur celles de Mikele, dans une demande silencieuse de mettre fin a ce supplice enivrant, doux et cruel à la fois. L'amenant si prêt de la jouissance sans la lui accordée vraiment, plongé dans un délice devenu presque douloureux, perdu dans cette attente délirante. Il voulait venir. Mikele se pencha sur lui, ralentissant soudainement ses mouvements de hanches, provoquant un gémissement frustré chez son magnifique amant.

-Calmes toi, amore mio... Je vais te faire du bien...

Il murmura doucement, suspendant sa phrase pour effectuer un long roulement de hanche, possédant entièrement son amour, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Un soupire rauque lui échappa, faisant écho au gémissement plus aiguë de son homme. Florent se mordait les lèvres, son ventre se crispant.

-Hhmm... Mikele... Je...

-Je veux que tu sentes, que tu me sentes en toi, que tu ressente mon amour... Que tu me regarde entrain de te prendre, je veux que tu me vois, moi, Florent, et seulement moi... Personne d'autre...

-Mikele... Mikele je t'aime... Haa... ! S'il te plaît...

-Dis moi...

-N...Non !

-Alors je devrais continuer comme ça ?

Il fit glisser une main sur son torse, caressant ses tétons, ne les effleurant qu'a peine, entament sa lente descente du bout de ses doigts, tandis qu'il le possédait lentement, le torturant toujours un peu plus. Flo lâcha un long soupire désespéré, se serrant contre lui, bougeant don corps dans l'espoir d'accélérer les choses, mais rien ne vint... Flo soupira, se mordant les lèvres violemment.

-Mikele, tu... Nnh.. Tu es terrible !

-Mmmh... Haan.. Flo... Si tu savais comme je peux être pire...

-Non ! Non... Je t'en pris... Fais moi... jouir...

Souriant de ce même air rêveur et totalement satisfait, Mikele se redressa d'un coup, ses coups de reins devenant soudainement plus violents, plus sauvages, guidant son amour jusqu'au ciel, son propre corps criant et suppliant la délivrance. Sa main dériva jusqu'au sexe délaissé de l'interprète de... Non. De Florent, son Florent, et y imprima un rythme répondant a celui de ses hanches. Leurs voix se mêlèrent parfaitement, s'unissant dans le plus pures des harmonies, créant la plus belle chanson du monde, la leur. La jouissance les prirent tout deux, presque en même temps. Florent en premier, son corps se contractant entièrement, chacun de ses muscles tendus alors qu'il emprisonnait dans un doux carcan de chair le corps de son ange blond, le faisant plonger avec lui dans d'exquises vagues de plaisir. Dans la pièce résonnèrent les derniers cris d'extases, et bientôt leurs respirations rythmèrent encore quelques temps l'espace. Mikele se laissa reposer contre son homme un instant, le temps de se calmer sans l'étouffer, écoutant avec satisfaction le cour pulsant de son amour, martelant sa poitrine.

-Ti amo...

Il se redressa lentement, se retirant de l'antre brûlante de son beau brun. Il caressa son corps en observant avec fierté les longues traînées blanchâtre, maculant le ventre encore tendu de Florent, preuve ultime de son plaisir. Flo garda encore un instant ses yeux fermés, encore perdu, loin dans un monde merveilleux, rempli de Mikele. Il ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'une foule de baiser se posa sur ses joues, ses lèvres et ses paupières, dérivant parfois dans son cou. Attendrit par tant d'attentions, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Italien, pinçant amoureusement la chair humide. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

-Monsieur Florent Mothe, accepteriez vous de devenir mon compagnon exclusif ?

Il éclata de rire pendant un instant, remettant une mèche rebelle et plus sombre que les autres en place, la rangeant parmi les files d'or de ses cheveux, l'embrassant tendrement.

-Si Monsieur Mikelangelo Loconte se sent capable de me supporter j'en serais ravi...

-Te supporter ? C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Je ne te lâcherais pas ! Tu es à moi maintenant ! Rien qu'a moi ! Et ce n'est pas Salieri !

Il embrassa ses joues et son menton parsemé de fins poils bruns, se serrant amoureusement contre lui. Un beau dénouement que voilà. Qu'aurait pensé Mozart, et qu'aurait pensé Salieri s'ils avaient su qu'ils avaient contribué involontairement a la formation d'un couple comme celui ci ? Au XXIe siècle. Loin de ce jeu de rôle, ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer librement, sans se cacher derrière ces « grands » de l'histoire. Enfin...

Fin...?

Quelques part, dans un temps et un espace lointain, bien loin de nos jours actuels. Un homme dépasse enfin une porte colossale, et s'élance dans la pièce voisine, d'un pas pressé et surtout nerveux, désireux de fuir et de se défaire de cette présence tout aussi insupportable que désirable. Aussi, le brun ne se retourna même pas lorsque la petite boule d'énergie surgit de l'immense porte, a ses talons. L'homme tenta de l'ignorer et d'accélérer le pas, tournant rapidement dans une pièce voisine. Les pas du garçon derrière lui résonnaient et se répercutaient contre les hauts murs de plusieurs mètres. Pourtant il ne put l'éviter, et en un rien de temps un jeune corps se jeta sur le sien, l'attrapant aux épaules. Il le rejeta, sans une once de sympathie, du oins c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire paraître, mais le corps pleins d'énergie du jeune homme contre le siens lui procuraient de telles sensations et émotions immorales qu'il en était troublé.

-Allons !

-Non, laissez moi, pour l'amour de dieu !

-Cet air froid vous sied à ravir, très cher, et loin de moi l'idée qu'il ne vous rend désirable ! Mais je vous prit, Maestro, c'est un jeu qui ne me plaît et ne m'excite qu'un court instant, et de vous possédé j'en ai l'obsession, et la plus grande hâte...

-Mozart !

Le ton fut froid, cassant alors que Herr Salieri se retournait, les sourcils froncé et durs, mais ses joues rouges et sa respiration courte trahissait néanmoins son émotions. Il prit un temps, malgré lui touché par le discours du jeune prodige, puis il se lança.

-Mozart, je ne sais qu'elle fantaisie vous prend mais il est clair qu'elle n'est pas à mon goût, cessez immédiatement vos enfantillages et allez donc retrouver ces courtisanes qui vous plaisent tant. Maintenant éloignez vous de moi, et de ma foi ! Laissez moi, vous et vos vices !

-Mais, n'est ce point de la jalousie que j'entends là ? Herr Salieri, laissez donc votre chasteté en d'autre mains que celles de dieu, et les miennes seraient aisées de vous satisfaire !

L'italien se retourna vivement, droit comme un i et plus rouge que les lourds rideaux poussiéreux de la pièce, il voulu s'enfuir mais une main souple et forte se saisit de son poignet, cette main de virtuose, cette main de prodige. Il tourna rageusement la tête vers lui, découvrant encore une fois un ange face à lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il apperçevait Mozart...son Mozart.

-Salieri, comprenez bien que ces courtisanes m'indiffèrent au moment même ou vous pénétrez dans la pièce, aussi mes avances ne sont certainement pas infantiles ou nées d'un simple fantasmes douteux de posséder un homme, ou inversement. Elles sont des plus sérieuses.

Salieri baissa la tête, touché par ces mots, il semblait au bord, prêt a abandonner ce masque de froideur... Alors Mozart ne perdit par espoir et reprit encore...

-Antonio, ne voyez vous pas nos regards, ne comprenez vous pas votre haine, et ma provocation ? Ignorez vous notre obsession commune, pour l'un comme pour l'autre ? N'entendez vous pas nos cœurs qui s'unissent à chaque instant ?Outre cette ignorance et cette haine que vous persistez à sauver, il y a un amour si beau,si merveilleux qui n'attend que notre accord, nos accords... Notre symphonie, Antonio. Laissez tomber votre masque, je vous pris, laissez moi vous aimer.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse anticiper ce geste, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart vint déposer un audacieux baiser sur ses lèvres, avec une telle passion et une telle sincérité qu'elle en devenait enivrante. Salieri resta immobile, au départ incertain et effrayé par ce geste impulsif, digne du jeune Mozart. C'était un geste immoral, qui allait à l'encontre de sa promesse faite à dieu... Mais lorsque le bout d'une lange un peu trop chaude vint taquiner la pulpe de ses lèvres, il perdit le sens du devoir, ses promesses insensées, son masque... tout. Il se laissa aller à ce baiser outrageux, qu'il espérait sans cesse depuis des mois à présent, sans vouloir l'accepter, ni même se l'avouer. Il fut court, même plutôt chaste pour notre époque, mais pourtant osé pour la leur. Finalement ils se séparèrent, la respiration saccadée, et les lèvres encore désireuses de se découvrir encore et encore. Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune Wolfgang, les dents du bonheur à peine visibles, et avec une petite courbette au Maestro Salieri,la petite voix cristalline s'élança encore une fois, finissant de briser toutes les convictions du bel homme.

-Herr Salieri, il est temps de cesser ce jeu de rôle.


End file.
